herofandomcom-20200223-history
Louise Halevy
Louise Halevy (ルイス・ハレヴィ Ruisu Harebui?) is one of character on Mobile Suit Gundam 00. ''Initially, She is a spoiled sweet minor character in Season 1 and turned into tragic mental-ill/brainwashed anti-heroine in Season 2. After the event of Season 2, she begin retired become a soldier, and need some medical requirement for cure her body and her mental. She is Saji Crossroad's girlfriend. She voiced by Chiwa Saito and Kelly Sheridan on english version Personality In season 1, especially before Nena Trinity kill her entire family, Louise is used to be a sweet, innocent,optimism, cheerful and spoiled rich girl but still known as good girl.Due being far from her family, Louise sometime feel lonely. However, she try to make her mother believe that she is always be okay as long as she always be with Saji, and tell to her that Saji is a nice guy. Louise also highly supportive toward Saji's dream. After the incident that happen to her and her family, Louise tell to Saji that he must return to Japan and continue his study to reach his dream to go to space. At her last E-mail to him, Louise said that she wanted to chase him to the space too. After the incident where Nena kill her entire family at her cousins wedding, Louise suffer a chronic PTSD, losing her right-arm and suffer from GN T particle poisoning and goes through painful episodes of nausea, shaking, and severe headaches. Louise personality and mentally drastically change become depressed, angry, moody and anxiety,and at some point she can get a psychosis.This condition made her become so easily manipulated by the Innovator to made her become a financial supporter of federation and a merciless tool of war. During season 2, Louise become a vengeful sociopathic soldier/anti-heroine and probably suffer a Borderline and most likely suffer Cluster A personality disorder with Paranoid, Schizotypal and Schizoid. Louise believing in extremist and dark justice by killing people for the sake of future peace. She devote herself to ESF by killing every people who resist unity with the ESF. Louise almost has no mind to protect the innocent and only once to do that after Kati Mannequin order to her squad to help the regular ESF soldier at ''break pillar incident. When Louise get a psychosis, she will have a headache and shaken. To overcome this, she always take some medication pills that formulated by the Innovator for calm herself At other times when Louise is in control of her emotions, she appears calm, extremely apathy and respectful, almost to the point of subservience. Louise always to find a chance for seek a revenge on Celestial Being and act reckless, resulting she always being doubted by her superior. Beside all her drastically change of her personality, Louise still insecure about herself, and still doubt about her action. Whenever Lousie see the ring that a gift from Saji, she often doubt whenever she remember her old happy memory with him. Even though Louise try to get rid all her happy memory with him or she wanted try to kill Saji for not disturb her action, Louise unable to do this and become more insecure about herself.At her last time of her meeting with Ribbons, She gradually being influence by him after Ribbons forcing her to accept his another medication and GNMA Regnant as her gift to destroy Gundam. After she succeed avenge her family death, Louise has no found satisfaction due has no praise from her deceased parents, but resulting her become more insane, unstable, completely lose her right sense, murderous and suicidal. At her last showdown, Louise willingly use suicidal attack to kill both her, Saji and Setsuna, but successfully stopped after she knock out by GAGA-Force attack. However, her mind still corrupted and once again wanted to kill Saji by chokes him to death, until she begin suffer another headache after she look at Saji ring, and regain her sanity after Setsuna use trans-am burst. The body modification and medication that formulated by the Innovators is made a heavy bad influence for her body and her mental. In the end of season 2 and Awakening of the Trailblazer, ''Its shown that she take some routine medical monitoring to reverse the damage done to her. In ''Awakening of the Trailblazer, Louise mind and health almost nearly returned normal.However, Louise still have paranoia when she sense the arrival of ELS who come to attack the potential Innovator and a person who have quantum brainwaves. This is make Saji decide to leave his job whenever Louise having a paranoia. After being evacuated, Louise manage herself to be calm, and let Saji to do his job for the sake of peaceful future, and last seen she is praying for him and anyone who fight for the future. Description Mobile Suit Gundam Season 1 Normal Life as International School Girl On the first series ,Louise is a citizen of AEU Spain and a foreign student on aero-engineering school on Japan ,which she meet with Saji Crossroad and become his girlfriend .She is very spoiled rich girl who constantly tries to get things to go her way, and getting jealous when see Saji talk with other girl .Beside this, she actually a kind-hearted, cheerful and gentle girl.After many terrorist attack that happen in the world to provoke Celestial Being, her mother insist to pick her back to Spain, much her great dismay even she happy that she can meet her due she already miss her so much. When her mother is come to Japan, Louise introduce Saji to her. When her mother decide to make her to leave Japan, Louise yell to Saji to do something according to what they already discuss. Louise decide to make her mother to believe that she can taking care herself with Saji. After she success to make her mother trust with her, she undo her will to pick her back to Spain, and decide to let Louise stay in Japan. When her mother leave her, she start crying and when Setsuna come at them, Saji decide to tell Setsuna to help him to calm her. In apartment, Louise being irritated by Setsuna words about her mother, she yell with spoiled tone to Saji that she hate Setsuna and wanted to Saji to punch him. Saji has no idea but apologize at him about Louise demeanor. Nena Random Attack at Spain Before she decide to return to Spain for attend her cousin marriage, she and Saji have shopping together. They passed at jewelry shop, she wanted Saji to buy a ring for them. However, when he surprise to see the prize, he gently said that he can't buy it because its too expensive, but Louise yell and insist to Saji that she wanted the ring for them. At school, she said to Saji that she decide to return to Spain to attend her cousin marriage. Before her departure, she flirt him that she wanted a kissing goodbye to him, but he said that he can't do it. However, Louise never mind about this and tell that she like his side like that and leave. However, due the old Spaniard castle bombing which killed all her family by Nena Trinity, she lose all her entire family, her left hand and become depressed .Louise later wanted Saji back to Japan to not take very long time to miss his study and reminds him about his and her dream, and she take the ring as their promised ring. They later have tearful departure and Louise continue to take medication at hospital, which is shown that she is suffer a infection of poisonous pseudo GN-Particle effect and begin very sick and slowly effect to her mental state. Before Saji leave Spain and wait for next train, Louise texting him that she will meet him at space and catch off up at there (Which its become true at Season 2 but in very undesirable situation) Being manipulated by the Innovators After the end of the first series, Louise getting manipulated by Ribbons Almark and Innovator , due she got many billion from Halevy inheritance and also she got a prosthetic arm. Ribbons wanted to her to help A-Laws and Innovator to become financial helper instead continue her study. Ribbons also convince her that he will help her to get revenge at Gundam and offer her a medical treatment and a drug that formulated by the Innovators. Without her knowledge, the drug actually filled with a nanomachine which causing her become a pseudo-Innovator/Human-Innovade hybrid, so Ribbons can use her to observe the situation and what she see it from her quantum brainwaves (again, she also didn't know about this). Which this is have heavy impact with her body and mental condition instead making her condition become better. Mobile Suit Gundam Season 2 Join A-Laws and Innovators side Louise is now with her new hair cut and giving a special treatment by A-Laws by giving her a Warrant Officer rank due her status as financier and sponsor of federation. Louise at the first time seen along with her superior, Barack Zinin, to attack the colony proud(the place where Saji is work and later being taken by the government due being mistaken by Katharon member) by colonel Lee Zhejiang as her first mission.When she surprised to see Setsuna Exia repaired, her quantum brainwaves is suddenly awaken by her distress, shaken and start to have headache. Zinin decide to retreat after he see Tieria come to help Setsuna, and taken Louise GN-XIII while she is still shaken.However, this is make Zinin confused with her performer and wondering why A-Laws still wanted to accept her beside having a poor performance. She later meet Soma Peries before start her new duty. When Soma said that she know that Louise already push herself already too far and always thinking about someone with she sense her heart is crying, Louise try to said is nothing and then they meet Andrei Smirnov, who is begin genuinely has crush with her after first time he see Louise who fascinated with her beauty. A Brief Reunion with Setsuna F Seiei After she heard Soma Peries is death (without knowing that Sergei already fake Marie/Soma death ), Louise wanted to take over Soma Ahead Smultron and wanted to revenge her death, but colonel Kati Mannequin didn't give her a permission. However, Major Arba Lindt said that he will give her a permission to take Soma Ahead Smultron but she need to attend the Innovators banquet party with Andrei as her accompany.At night, Louise come to banquet and come to Ribbons, asking him why he invite her to join the party. Ribbons tell to her since she is one of the most influence people due come from Halevy family, he wanted to her to have meeting with the other important people for discuss to defeat Gundam.Before she leave his room, Ribbons tell to her that Louise can take Soma's Ahead Smultron. Andrei ask her if sherecognize the people at party,Louise simply said they just mere acquaintance.When she reflection of herself at the glass door, Louise ask if he had something to her, Andrei quickly said no. After join the banquet, Andrei ask her if Louise need something to comfort herself at their day off, Louise said she has no interest to do such a boring thing and then she sense Setsuna presence and begin have friendly talk with him. She ask him about Saji, but Setsuna lies that he meet Saji when he have a job at space colony. When Setsuna see a strange mark at her arm, Louise quickly said that she just have a small accident, and Setsuna begin know that actually she got a fatal accident 4 years ago which cause she lost her family, he later apologize at her. When Setsuna tell that Saji always thinking about her, she begin have headache and Setsuna try to calm her. When Billy notice her that Setsuna is from Celestial Being, he call the guard to chase him and Louise quickly bring to Andrei. After begin become better, Louise apologize to Andrei that she already make him worried about her. While she is alone, she thinking about Setsuna and his identity,she feel that she didn't believe that but she seems has no hatred at him Reunion with Saji and Revenge Louise later meet Saji again ,and shocked when they meet in different side. Louise mistaken him that Saji is betray her and begin have another headache.As the result, She decide try to forget her sweet moment with Saji and delete all their photo from her phone. Before she start her another mission with Andrei, he asked her why she not to be more feminine, but she decline his question. And when he ask her about her relationship with Saji, Louise firmly tell to him that she already bury her memories and leave him. When she meet Saji for the second time, Saji try to convince her to return and back to be herself. But she decline his persuasion and with hold her gun, she tell to him that she already change and wanted to dedicate her life for destroy Celestial Being to created a permanent peace and seek a revenge of her family death. Louise threaten that she will kill him. However, after Saji tell to her about her old-self, she begin have self doubting about herself and Saji calmly put down her gun and hug her. Louise begin have flashing of the her family death, and start have another headache and scream in pain. Hearing Louise have another distressed, Andrei decide to attack Setsuna/Saji 00-raiser, but he force to retreat with Louise after he being chased by Soma Peries GN Archer. Louise later have another meeting with Ribbons, where he give her a new gigantic mobile suit, GNMA Regnant as his gift along with another drugs that formulate by him. Initially, she wanted to refuse it. But due Ribbons persuasion and force her to accept it by use his quantum brainwaves to control her, she finally accept it. At the first time, she use Regnant to test the suit by aid the Innovator to take 0-Raiser, however they force to retreat after she is defeat by Setsuna 00-Gundam. Shaken and drive into anger, her condition become worsening and she become more angrier at the others.Louise later along with Mr.Bushido/Graham Aker send by Ribbons to do a special mission by him/ Ribbons send Louise to Nena Trinity to punish her nasty action. Louise quickly recognize her Throne Drei, and blindly by her fury, brutally attack Nena and killing her. When Louise success to killing Nena,she begin crumble into a deep sadness and insanity due she has no praise from her deceased parents. Final battle and Redeemed When Ribbons order Revive, Hilling and Louise to return to Innovator base, Andrei is seen followed them at her back.Louise, who is still in pain after her last battle with Nena, once again remember the moment before her death. Louise suddenly active her quantum-brainwaves (foreshadowed she is fully being influence by Ribbons and her sadness/angered), giggling evilly and murmured that she (Nena) deserve got her deserts. Louise later see along with Andrei in Innovator side come to attack Setsuna/Saji 00-Raiser. Saji tell to her if she keeping to seek a revenge it will make her happy and create a true permanent peace, and tell that they need to understand each other to build another peace. However, Louise furiously said that her future already stolen by Celestial Being and blame at them about the rampage of entire world. When she about to killing both of them by smashing 00-Raiser with bear hug, Saji plea her to stop or she will die too. However, Louise keep ignore it and she ended being knocked by GAGA-Force which make damage her Regnant.Setsuna tell to saji to evacuate Louise to save place. However, when Louise is awake, she still being influence by Ribbons, and still wanted to kill Saji by strangle him to get a revenge. But when she look at Saji ring, she start crying,remember the moment when he give the ring for her and suffer a heavy headache with screaming in agony ,which she finally faint and free from Ribbons Influence. After Setsuna use Trans am burst and exposure the pure GN Particle, Louise is wake up and regain her sanity. Saji quickly hug her and she hug him back with tear of joy, and wondering about the warm and pure GN Particle around them On the end of the series, she apologize to Saji and permanently retired from her soldier life to cure her health and begin a new life with Saji peacefully . Gallery Saji and Louise ep1.png|Louise in episode 1 season 1 LouiseHalevy1.png|Getting crushed by debris LouiseHalevy2.png|First time join the battlefield in Episode 1 season 2 LouiseHalevy3.png|Ribbons give her a permission to use Soma's Ahead Smultron to avenge her death LouiseHalevy4.png|Going mad after mistaken Saji betray her LouiseHalevy5.png|Arguing with Andrei LouiseHalevy6.png|Louise attempt to Kill Saji LouiseHalevy8.png|Louise take a drug to calm herself after succeed killing Nena LouiseHalevy10.png|Louise knocked by Gaga-force LouiseHalevy9.png|Louise wake up and release from Ribbons control LouiseandSaji ep.25.png|Saji and Louise at the end of season 2 Quotes Trivia *Louise is considered to be "Four Murasame expy" of Mobile Suit Gundam 00 instead of Marie Parfacy/Soma Peries and Allelujah Haptism/Hallelujah, due she being fragile, mentally and emotionally extremely unstable, being manipulated by enemies side, and piloting a gigantic mobile suit. *Ribbons claim that he wanted Louise become the "first" pure-Innovator in the world, which making fans believe Louise is the "first" pure-Innovator instead Setsuna.F. Seiei and Descartes Shaman. However, Louise is never classify as pure-Innovator or the "first" pure-Innovator and more like a "Human-Innovade" hybrid like the Team-Trinity or a fake Innovator for become Ribbons puppet. Its Setsuna F. Seiei is the true first pure-Innovator in the world and Descartes is the second pure-Innovator (but the first pure-Innovator who being acknowledge by federation). Category:Gundam Heroes Category:Female Category:Anime Heroes Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:In Love Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Wealthy Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Vengeful Category:Mentally Ill Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Military Category:One-Man Army Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Successful Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Tragic Category:Mechanically Modified Category:On & Off Category:Orphans Category:Last of Kind Category:Wrathful Category:Victims Category:Anti Hero Category:Lethal Category:Obsessed Category:Chaotic Good Category:Berserkers Category:Antagonists Category:Rogues Category:Dimwits Category:Extremists Category:Extravagant Category:Weaklings Category:Addicts Category:Grey Zone Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Scapegoat Category:Insecure Category:Misguided Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Fallen